As a battery with high voltage and high energy density, a Li ion battery is known, for example. The Li ion battery is a cation-based battery utilizing the reaction between a Li ion and a cathode active material and also the reaction between a Li ion and an anode active material. Meanwhile, as an anion-based battery, a fluoride ion battery utilizing a fluoride ion reaction is known. In Patent Literature 1, for example, a fluoride ion battery having an anode, a cathode, an electrolyte containing a fluoride salt, and a predetermined additive is disclosed.
In claim 13 of Patent Literature 1, alcohol is exemplified as one solvent which can be selected. However, in other parts of Patent Literature 1, use of alcohol is not described at all.